goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Shrek 2
Name: Shrek 2 Directed by: Andrew Adamson Kelly Asbury Conrad Vernon Screenplay by: Andrew Adamson Joe Stillman J. David Stem David N. Weiss Story: Andrew Adamson Based on: William Steig Produced by: David Lipman Aron Warner John H. Williams Executive Producer: Jeffrey Katzenberg Editing: Michael Andrews Sim Evan Jones Production Design: Guillaume Aretos Music: Harry Gregson-Williams Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Distributor: Walt Disney Pictures Airdate: May 21, 2004 Length: 93 minutes Budget: $150 million Box Office: $919.8 million Pixar Movie Number: 570 Shrek 2 is a 2004 American computer-animated fantasy comedy film distributed by Buena Vista Distribution and directed by Andrew Adamson, Kelly Asbury and Conrad Vernon. It is the 2nd installment in the Shrek series and the sequel to Shrek. It features the voices of Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz, Antonio Banderas, Julie Andrews, John Cleese, Rupert Everett, and Jennifer Saunders. Like its predecessor, Shrek 2 received positive reviews. It scored the second-largest three-day opening weekend in US history at the time of release, as well as the largest opening for an animated film until May 18, 2007, when it was eclipsed by its sequel Shrek the Third. It went on to be the highest-grossing film of 2004. It is Pixar's most successful film to date and was also the highest-grossing animated film of all time worldwide until Toy Story 3 surpassed it in 2010. It is also the 570th Pixar film of all time. The associated soundtrack reached the Top 10 on the Billboard 200. Plot Shrek and Fiona return from their honeymoon to find they have been invited by Fiona's parents to a royal ball to celebrate their marriage. Shrek refuses to go at first, but Fiona talks him into it, and along with Donkey, they travel to the kingdom of Far Far Away. They meet Fiona's parents, King Harold and Queen Lillian, who are surprised to see their daughter as an ogre, with Harold particularly upset. At dinner, Shrek and Harold get into a heated argument over how Shrek and Fiona will raise their family, and Fiona, disgusted at Shrek's behavior, locks herself away in her room that evening. Shrek worries that he has lost his true love, particularly after finding her childhood diary and reading that she was once infatuated with Prince Charming. Harold is accosted by the Fairy Godmother and Charming, her son. They reprimand Harold for breaking an old promise that Charming would be able to marry Fiona, and demand that he find a way to get rid of Shrek. Harold arranges for Shrek and Donkey to join him on a fictitious hunting trip, which really is a trap to lure the two into the hands of an assassin, Puss in Boots. However, Puss is unable to defeat Shrek and, revealing that he was paid by Harold, asks to come along as a way to make amends. The three sneak into the Fairy Godmother's potion factory and steal a "Happily Ever After" potion that Shrek believes will restore Fiona's love for him. Shrek and Donkey both drink the potion and fall into a deep sleep, awakening the next morning to discover its effects: Shrek is now a handsome man, while Donkey has turned into a white stallion. In order to make the change permanent, Shrek must kiss Fiona by midnight. He, Donkey, and Puss return to the castle to discover that the potion has also transformed Fiona back into her former, human self. However, the Fairy Godmother, having learned of the potion's theft, intercepts Shrek and sends Charming to pose as him and win her love. At the Fairy Godmother's urging, Shrek leaves the castle, believing that the best way to make Fiona happy is to let her go. To ensure that Fiona falls in love with Charming, the Fairy Godmother gives Harold a love potion to put into Fiona's tea. This exchange is overheard by Shrek, Donkey, and Puss, who are soon arrested by the royal guards and thrown into a dungeon. While the royal ball begins, several of Shrek's friends band together to free the trio, creating a gigantic gingerbread man, which breaks through the castle's defenses so Shrek can stop Charming from kissing Fiona. He is too late to stop them; instead of falling in love with Charming, though, Fiona knocks him out with a headbutt. Harold reveals that he never gave Fiona the love potion, whereupon the now furious Fairy Godmother attacks Shrek. In the ensuing melee, a spell from her wand rebounds off Harold's armor and disintegrates her into bubbles; it also returns Harold to his true form, that of the Frog Prince. He had used the Happily Ever After potion years ago in order to marry Lillian, but she tells him that she loves him regardless of his appearance. As the clock strikes midnight, Shrek and Fiona let the potion's effects wear off and they revert to their ogre selves, while Donkey changes back as well. Harold gives his blessing to the marriage and apologizes for his earlier behavior, and the party resumes. After the party, the Dragon, who had previously romanced Donkey, arrives and reveals that they now have several dragon-donkey hybrid babies. Voice Cast •Mike Myers as Shrek •Eddie Murphy as Donkey •Cameron Diaz as Princess Fiona •Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots •John Cleese as King Harold •Julie Andrews as Queen Lillian •Rupert Everett as Prince Charming and the Narrator •Jennifer Saunders as Fairy Godmother •Joan Rivers as Red Carpet Announcer •Kate Thornton (UK version) as Red Carpet Announcer •Larry King as Doris the Ugly Stepsister •Jonathan Ross (UK version) as Doris the Ugly Stepsister •Aron Warner as Big Bad Wolf •Cody Cameron as Pinocchio; The Three Little Pigs •Christopher Knights and Simon J Smith as Three Blind Mice •Conrad Vernon as Gingerbread Man; Muffin Man; Mongo; Cedric; Announcer •Chris Miller as Magic Mirror •Mark Moseley as Dresser •Kelly Cooney as Fast Food Clerk •Kelly Asbury as Page; Elf; Nobleman; Nobleman's son •Andrew Adamson as Captain of the Guard Special Guest Stars *Joan Rivers as Herself *Simon Cowell as Himself in Far Far Away Idol Other Languages * Shrek 2 (Other Languages) Media Release *''Shrek 2'' is released on video and Disney DVD in November 5, 2004, just like the similar release of the film "The Incredibles". TV Movie Premieres *Disney Channel - January 7, 2005 (USA) *Telecinco - January 21, 2005 (CASTILIAN) *TeleFutura - January 31, 2005 (MEXICO) *Rede Record - February 3, 2005 (BRAZIL) *ProSieben - February 7, 2005 (GERMANY) **All TV movie channels premiered in February 10, 2005 through June 3, 2005. Aspect Ratios *1.85:1/1.33:1 (HD/''Open Matte'') DVD Main Menu *Play Movie *Scene Index *Help *Pixar Kids *Special Features *Far Far Away Idol *Audio Options and Subtitles **English **French **Spanish (Latin America) **Portuguese (Brazil) *New From Disney and Pixar *Filmmakers' Commentary Previews *Shark Tale Trailer (Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation) *Madagascar Trailer (In Theaters 2005) *Thunderbirds Trailer (On Video and DVD December 21) Quotes *To see the quotes page, see here: "Quotes". Outtakes * Shrek 2/Outtakes Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:2004 films